My Snow Angel
by khrVariaLover
Summary: He fallen in love with Chrome and he couldn't forgive the Pineapple for abandoning her. Hibari fought for her beloved angel. His beloved angel who loves him back. All the years they spent together, their love grew into a cherished and most precious unbreakable bond.


**I decided to get this up early on Christmas Eve (12/24) in my time zone instead of Christmas Day (12/25). This is for Winter Red Tears for Mockingjay Rose's Secret Santa Event. I'll understand if you hate it or if it didn't fully meet your requirements/expectations. I hope you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn goes and belongs to Amano-sensei.**

* * *

_Rain... It's raining..._

_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep..._

_Where... am I...? What... happened to... me...? Please... Can somebody tell me...?_

_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep..._

_"I'm sorry... I don't think she's going to make it... organs are too severe... pull the plug?"_

_"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING HER!"_

_"HOW'S IS IT MY FAULT? SHE'S YOUR ESPONISBLY NOW! NOT MINE!"_

_Please... stop... I don't want to hear it anymore...__._

* * *

She can still remember that day. She surely would've have died if it wasn't for Mukuro-sama. He gave a new life. A second chance. But now... he abandoned her as well again. For real this time. And on Christmas Day! Tears... She was crying so hard when she got abandon again. And there... there was him... Hibari... Kyoya Hibari... He comforted her. He just hugged her in silence. Without saying a word until she stop crying.

_I love you... I love you much... Thank you for being there, just there... Just for me and me alone. Thank you so much... Kyoya... I think I have fallen for you..._

"A-ano... Hi-Hibari-san..." Chrome shyly called out.

"Hn..." Hibari said in that montone voice of his.

"Umm... Ar-arigato for being here with me when I-I'm embarrassing state," Chrome whispers

"... Hn. It was no problem at all."

Chrome smiles, her head still buried in his chest. Hibari lift her head and kissed her softly. Chrome blushed and was a bit surprised. Her expression soften and returned the kiss. Hibari was a mighty damn kisser.

"I think I've fallen for you... Hibari-san," Chrome whispers.

"Hn. I'm already in love with you," Hibari whispered in her ear seductively. "I won't let that pathetic pineapple hurt you again. I swear it. I'll bite him to death for abandoning you on Christmas."

"Ngh... Hibari-san..." Chrome grasp Hibari's shirt as she move closer to him until she's completely on Hibari's chen and closed her eyes as a single tear ran down.

_No matter what... I won't let anybody hurt her. She's mine. Nobody is allow to hurt her anymore. I'll anyone who does... even that man... I truly... love her... His beloved precious Chrome-chan._

* * *

"Kufufufu~ Now why should I do that? I found her first. She's my Nagi. My property," Mukuro laughed at the bruised Hibari.

"No... She's not yours anymore You abandoned her You left her to die. You never loved her in the first place. I... I will bite you to death," Hibari panted as he barely stands.

Yes... This is how it should be. Hibari loves her. He loves her more than anything. He will beat Mukuro! For Chrome! Hibari rushed towards Mukuro and engage another fierce battle. No matter what, Hibari will not lose. He will win against Mukuro. That is his greatest resolve.

"Kufufufu. You... truly have grown stronger since we last fought. Take care of her... in my place. I couldn't never do anything for her, but give her illusionary organs. Now she has grown herself. She doesn't need me anymore." Mukuro smiles and left Hibari as the victor. "She's in that room, waiting for her prince. Do not worry. She's not hurt or anything."

Mukuro disappears into the mist beyond he created himself. Hibari collapsed onto the floor. He can feel the cold winter air as he starts to lose conciousness.

"...! Hibari-san!" Chrome emerged from the room Mukuro pointed out. "What happened to you? Are you alright?"

Hibari smiles as Chrome ran over to him with a worried and panicked face, tears in her eyes as soon as she saw his poor excuse of a condition. Chrome carcass his injured face and hugged him, crying. Hibari was taken aback by her sudden actions.

"Hibari-san... Hibari-san! Thank goodness... You're not badly hurt," Chrome sobs over his shoulder.

Ken and Chikusa emerged from the room Chrome was in.

"Tche. So that's what all the noise was. Mukuro-sama should have told us that bastard was coming. I would've joined in the fight too," Ken said in disappointment.

Chikusa shakes his head and pushes his glasses up. "I'm sure Mukuro had his reasons for not telling us. It's probably why he herded us to stay in that room today."

"Chrome..." Hibari stares into Chrome's eye. Such innocent and beautiful face. Hibari places his hand on Chrome's face and then kisses her deeply.

"...! What the hell! Keep your paws off of our Chrome-chan, pyon!" Ken growls.

"Ken. Let's give them space," Chikusa said calmly.

Chikusa drags the struggling Ken away and went to the same direction Mukuro went to, leaving only Chrome and Hibari in the room. Hibari drew back for breath in time to see Chrome blush deep red.

"... Gomen." Hibari apologized with a straight face.

"A-ah! Th-that's okay, Hibari-san." Chrome continues to blushes. "It's f-fine really. I... I don't really mind."

"Hnnn..." Hibari stares at Chrome-chan. This girl didn't mind him kissing her at all. Chrome really is an interesting girl he fell in love with.

"W-what is it?" Chrome asked shyly.

"Nothing. You are truly a interesting woman I fell in love with." Chrome blushes even more by those words.

"A-arigato..." Chrome whispers as she looked down at the floor.

Hibari lifts her face to face his. Damn. She's really cute and innocent. He just can't help but stare deeply into her eyes. He doesn't want to lose her or be abandoned by her. He wants to be with her always. When... When did he fell in love with her. He can't remember. All he knows that he loves her and all that it matters they able find each other because of that herbivore, Tsunayoshi Sawada. He wants her all to himself. He won't let that damn Pineapple to have his precious Chrome.

"Hi-Hibari-san... I–" Chrome started before she was cut off by another kiss from Hibari.

Hibari hugs Chrome tight. "I don't want to lose you, herbivore. Stay with me."

Chrome smiles as she hugs Hibari in return. It's the best late Christmas present she received, to be the one she loves. "Hai..."

* * *

Few days later, it was made known Chrome and Hibari are in a relationship. No one couldn't believe it. Who would've thought Chrome and Hibari would end up together. Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin, and Bianchi found the couple rather cute together as long those two are happy being with each other. M.M. was thrilled Chrome have given up on Mukuro to be with Hibari.

Who cares what the others think about their relationship. Chrome loves Hibari and he loves her back. They're each other world. Nothing would make Chrome even more happy then for her to be with Hibari forever and always, even beyond death.

"Are you sure you want to let her go like that Mukuro, pyon?" Ken asked quizzingly.

"Kufufu. Yes. I could never make her happy the way he does." Mukuro admits, his eyes twitching ever so slightly. It's true after all. He couldn't make her happy the way the Skylark does. Maybe it's better off for everyone if Mukuro just become a phantom memory of hers.

"Ah! Mukuro-sama!" Chrome spots Mukuro and ran to him. "Arigato... For giving making me realize that day. If it weren't for your words and Reborn-san's as well, I wouldn't have the resolve I needed to create my own organs and the strength to protect my friends."

"...!" Mukuro looks away from Chrome. Mukuro felt so guilty for telling her those pathetic word. "You're... welcome, my dear Nagi."

"Mukuro-sama. You don't have to feel guilty. I know now you didn't want to abandon me, but it was the only way to make me realize I have to depend on myself a little more, to stand on my own two feet." Chrome bows and left to be with her friends from her new school that Skylark also attends.

Mukuro cursed to himself. He can't believe he has to let her go just like that. How did it turn out like that. How? Tears. Tears flow from Mukuro as he let the sadness of letting Chrome go out of him. Ken and Chikusa stands behind him in silence where there are no words to comfort Mukuro's pain.

_I'm sorry I hurt you, my dear Nagi. I never meant any of this to happen... I wish you true happiness with that Skylark..._

* * *

Throughout the rest of their middle school years, the Vongola tenth generation miraculously all went the same high school. During the three years in high school, Chrome and Hibari were inseparable as a couple and always the talk of their high school. Chrome wasn't too bothered by it.

Thanks to her friends, Tsuna, and the other guardians, she was able to gain a lot of confidence in herself and change for the good.

Hibari on the other hand hasn't change one bit, always biting people to death whenever they annoy him, crowd around him, or treat Chrome in a negative way. Constantly, Hibari and Mukuro would clash with each other everywhere because Hibari always caught Mukuro stalking Chrome. Chrome's Hibari's girlfriend dammit, not the Pineapple's!

"Kyoya-san," Chrome smiles at Hibari while holding his hand. "You don't always have to protect against them. I have to stand up on my own sometimes. Everyone taught me that during middle school and I'm so grateful for it. All of you are such wonderful people. You most of all, Kyoya-san. I love you."

Hibari stares at Chrome and her brilliant smiling face. He knows how determined she is in this and how much she changed in the last few years, but Hibari couldn't help but be so protective of Chrome. He loves her so much that it hurts.

"... I love you too, Herbivore. But I can't help myself from being protective of you." Hibari said bluntly.

Chrome giggles a bit, placing her hand on Hibari's cheek. "I know and I hate it when you call me 'Herbivore,' silly. Since it's Christmas, all I want for a present is for you to call by my first name."

Hibari blushes. "Hnnn... Fine... Chrome..."

"Better. I like it when you call me by my name as well, Kyoya." Chrome nods in approval as Hibari blushes even more and looks away from her. Chrome giggles at his actions and kisses him on the cheek.

Loving him is a blessing for Chrome. She can't imagine her life without Kyoya. Chrome wish one day, maybe, just maybe they would have a life together. A family different from hers. Chrome closed her eyes and hugs Hibari. Hibari stares at her for moment, startled by the sudden hug and wraps his arms around her in return.

"I... I hope we always be together... Kyoya-san," Chrome said.

"Hn..." Hibari hugs her tighter, not wanting to let her go. "Me too, Herb- Chrome."

"Really?" Chrome stares up at Hibari with a pleading puppy glint in her eyes.

Hibari nods. "Really. We are meant to be together."

Chrome smiles. Yes. She must agree as her heart felt the same thing. Chrome's extremely happy to be in love with the Skylark. Her Skylark of the passing cloud. Nothing was going to change that. Even Mukuro.

Chrome holds Hibari's hand. "Let's go home."

* * *

As the years goes by, Chrome and Hibari dedicated their lives to each other and the Vongola more than ever after they graduated from college.

"Herbivore. I heard you're in a relationship with that Pineapple," Hibari said one day at Tsuna's main office in Vongola Headquarters.

"Wh-what? I'm not in a relationship with Mukuro. He just won't stop with the 'I want to take over your body, Tsunayoshi Sawada' crap. Mou! Where did you hear that, Hibari-san?" Tsuna sighed in a surprised voice.

"I have my sources, Tsunayoshi Sawada." Hibari continues to work on his paperwork.

"Aren't you also dating a 'Pineapple' yourself, Hibari-san?" Tsuna sighed. "Chrome also have the same hairstyle as Mukuro."

"... She's not a 'Pineapple,' Herbivore. Chrome's different from that man. Take that back or I'll bite you to death." Hibari glares at Tsuna.  
"Hhhhhhhiiiiieeeeee! Alright! Alright! I'm sorry! I take it all back," Tsuna cowered behind his paperwork. Hibari can be so scary sometimes just like old times when they were still in middle school.

"Hnnn..." Hibari smirks. "Still the same weak Herbivore."

"Mou, Hibari-san. You're still the same too." Tsuna pouts. "You don't have to be so to mean to me today. I can't believe we're doing paperwork on Christmas. Gokudera and the others took all the trouble to make a Vongola Christmas party today."

Chrome comes in the room, carrying a tray of snacks and green tea. Hibari looks up from his paperwork. Her hair has gotten longer and the pineapple hairstyle is barely visible on her head. She's also a bit taller since high school with a little more curves into her body as well. Chrome really has gotten more beautiful than ever like a swan compared to when they first met where she was just a cute and shy little baby duckling.

"Boss, Kyoya-san. I brought some snacks for you."

"Thanks Chrome." Tsuna nods at the small table near him.

Chrome puts down the tray on the table and walks over to Hibari to give him a peck on the cheek. "Keep up the hard work and Merry Christmas."

"..." Hibari puts his hand in his pants pocket for moment, but a give a shake of his head.

"...? Hibari...san? Are you okay?" Tsuna asked, concerned.

Chrome looks at Hibari as well.

Hibari paused for moment. "No. Nothing is wrong. I'm fine. Just finish your work, Herbivore."

"O-Okay..." Tsuna replied. Tsuna and Chrome looked at each other for a second, still concerned.

"Kyoya-san. Are you sure?" Chrome approaches Hibari, holding out for his hands.

"Yes, I'm sure. But if you must know..." Hibari got up from his chair and walk around the desk to face Chrome.

"Ky-Kyoya-san?" Chrome blushed as Hibari suddenly kissed her and grabs hold of her hands tenderly.

"Chrome. Would you marry me?" Hibari whispers, pulling a ring out from his pocket.

"...! Hibari-san! Is that – ?" Tsuna starts.

Chrome's face turns completely red as she nods. "Yes. Yes I will marry you, Kyoya-san!"

Hibari puts the engagement ring on Chrome's ring finger before she flings her arms around Hibari's neck and kisses him passionately. Tsuna just sat there on his chair, scratching his nose as he looked away with a blush.

On the day of their wedding a few months later, Hibari and Chrome made their vows. It was a small wedding with their closest friends and the Varia for some odd reason since Hibari still hates being around crowds.

Soon enough after a several short years, the newly weds started a family with a child of their own. Chrome gave birth to a son who is very much like his parents.

"Kyoya-san..." Chrome leans on Hibari while watching their son beating up snow piles for no apparent reason.

"Hnnn...?" Hibari wrapped his arm around his beloved bride.

"I'm glad I fell in love you all those years ago. If I haven't, I won't be here with you and a precious beautiful son today," Chrome leans closer to Hibari.

"So am I." Hibari smiles and gives Chrome a kiss.

_Thank you for being a huge part in my life, my beloved. I will continue to treasure our time together forever and always 'til death do we part._

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

_**Author's note: I hope everyone enjoyed the story. It's a shame that I have to include MM in the story. I really don't like MM, but I have to put her in (TAT) -feels so irked out- And no, she didn't end up with Mukuro. I don't know which Tsuna pairing Winter Red Tears likes, so I'll leave it to everyone which pairing they want Tsu-kun to be with in this story. Ain't I nice? o u o Happy holidays, minna!**_


End file.
